<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who live, who dies by Mykennawrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246634">Who live, who dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykennawrites/pseuds/Mykennawrites'>Mykennawrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykennawrites/pseuds/Mykennawrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Jefferson is a mess after Washington dies. She won't talk and exercises an unhealthy amount. The only person who can help is Philip Hamilton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Philip Hamilton/Lucy Elizabeth Jefferson (1782-1784)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this is most likely going to be better than my other one I'm working on so....... enjoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Lucy gets the letter, she thinks she's fine until after the funeral.  Then it is obvious to everyone, but her, that she is not fine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucy, wake up" dad says shaking me slightly.  When I wake up he gives me a letter, kisses my forehead and walks out. I  looks and see it is a letter from Martha Washington. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Lucy, </p><p>I'm sorry to inform you that George Washington has passed away last night. He thought of you dearly and would hope you attend the funeral next Sunday at our home in Mount Vernon. I hope to see you, your father and sister to be there. </p><p>                                Sincerely, (me)<br/>
Martha Washington</p><p> </p><p>I  couldn't believe it. Washington is dead. I loved Washington like I grandfather and he's gone. I go downstairs to the kitchen and see dad crying while making breakfast. "Dad..." </p><p>"Hey pumpkin." </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Mhm" I say before getting an apple before going to my room. Turns out I was on my phone until their was a knock at the door. I open it to see my sister Mary. Making sure I was okay.</p><p>"I'm fine" I reassured her. I thought I was fine until after the funeral.  I was about to go back to school, I wouldn't let anyone talk to me. I left in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. </p><p>On my way I ran into Philip Hamilton.  That di- no Shithead is in a full suit. Not really looking sad after basically his grandfather died.</p><p> </p><p>-------------- Philip's POV---------------<br/>
"Hamilton" I heard from behind me. I see Lucy. She looks like a complete mess. I knew she was close to Washington but not this close to completely lose it.<br/>
"Oh hey Jefferson. Are you okay?" I ask</p><p>"I'm fine. Why is everyone asking me that" she says, frustrated.  She stomps away. I decided I should tell Dad about this when I get home. He might talk to Jefferson.</p><p> </p><p>---------------Alexander's POV---------------<br/>
I heard some one scream and I ran into Jefferson office.<br/>
"Who did Jefferson murder this time!" I yell walking in there. </p><p>"I didn't murder anyone. This time," he whispers. He think I didn't here him, but I did.</p><p>"Then what's wrong" I hesitantly say. I expected a 'why should tell you' or 'fuck off' but he said, "Lucy is not letting anyone talk to her. She's upset, like really upset. She just won't tell me what is wrong. "</p><p>"Wow" is all I could say. Did he just open up to me. Me. Wow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N<br/>Only 394 words but its 12:56 am so...  I hoped you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back. I'm surprised that you came back. Anyway<br/>Hamilton kids ages and names<br/>Philip-18<br/>Angelica-16<br/>James Jr-12<br/>Alexander Jr-14<br/>William Stephens-10<br/>John church-6<br/>Eliza Jr-2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♤Hamilton POV♤</p><p> </p><p>I get home to see my beautiful wife holding my youngest daughter,Eliza Jr, on the couch watching the news, Angelica with them . James Jr and Alexander Jr reading in the little couch section we have. William and John aren't home yet so-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey honey"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Alex"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know where Philip is?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," and, if right on cue, Philip comes running in the front door.</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, son?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is anything with Jefferson"?</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, yes. I heard him scream today. Something about Lucy. Was something with her?" I asked</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. She was different. Sad. Not her bubbly happy self. Probably has something to do with Washington, I frown. I really miss my father. I mean boss.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently Philip could tell I saddened. "Sorry, Dad"</p><p> </p><p>"Its fine, son"</p><p> </p><p>After William and John got home I went up to my study and worked for a little until I got a call from Jefferson. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello"</p><p> </p><p>"Hamilton, you know about depressed kids. How do I deal with it?"</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you think I know about depressed kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean you have 7 kids. And they all have you as a father I mean-"</p><p> </p><p>"Get to the point, Jefferson"</p><p> </p><p>"Right, so Lucy is crying and won't let Me or Mary come in"</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried Theo?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's asking for Philip "</p><p> </p><p>"My Philip? No child of mine is coming over there"</p><p> </p><p>"Please Hamilton"</p><p> </p><p>"No"</p><p> </p><p>"If you let him come over, I'll sign your stupid plan"</p><p> </p><p>"Your that desperate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Please?"</p><p> </p><p>I think, "fine. And I won't make you sign the compromise. I really know you going. Ok just a little. But I took car of my children while me and Eliza 'took a break' after she had an affair with Maria Reynolds" (oh yes. I also wrote this section while Say No To This was playing)</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Hamilton."</p><p> </p><p>"You still gonna repay me"</p><p> </p><p>"I know"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll send him over after dinner"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Bye"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye"</p><p> </p><p>I went downstairs to smell dinner being cooked. "Alex," we kissed,"dinner just got done. Can you get the kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure" I yell upstairs for them</p><p> </p><p>"I meant going actually getting them, silly"</p><p> </p><p>Time skip brought by a Hamilton being a mood</p><p>"Philip, after dinner you need go to the Jefferson house"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I drive the Jeep?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>《6-17-2020》<br/>417 words<br/>Have you guys listen to Get This Right from Frozen 2? It just sounds wrong at first. Anyway the time line isn't right. Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>